


Loose Lips

by slasher48



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Issues, Kissing, M/M, Post-Deposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do it every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips

They do it every time.  
  
Every time Eduardo returns, they end up where they are now. Eduardo pushes him up against the wall just inside the door and his lips start on his neck, always his neck, first. They slip and slide, kissing over his skin, tasting him, like Eduardo might have forgotten or something.

Mark has this spot somewhere on his neck that tingles when Eduardo's lips press there, and that's right about the moment his knees weaken. Usually. 

Eduardo holds him up, lifts him almost off of his feet, and drags quickly to his mouth. Mark never fights, never, because Eduardo always tastes good; he's just the kind of person who carries around breath mints in case he accidentally breathes on someone. Mark reaps the benefits in the faster exhales puffing over his mouth, the spicy-sweet flavor that wets his lips after a minute or so. Mark never has to stop kissing Eduardo for them to brush their teeth, which is good, because kissing Eduardo is kind of his preferred status quo.

Eduardo will pull his lip in first, cork his breath with the puffy flesh and nip at it; his nose will dig lightly into Mark's then, before he tugs, just a bit, just enough that Mark's tempted to lift his head off the wall and follow. It's usually more fun to keep his head where it is, until there's a little bit of a scrape of Eduardo's teeth and a moist slide of his top lip, to soothe, afterward.  
  
Mark tends to grab on to wherever's nearest then, to keep himself aware, alert, upright. Sometimes if he's too weak, too tired from airports and airplanes and hours without wireless or caffeine to perk him up, he'll just drop his hand to Eduardo's hip, and Eduardo will take that as license to kick his knee into the hard surface behind him and hold his body where Eduardo wants it. (Sometimes, if it's been too long and Eduardo's been lipping at his skin too much, he'll come then. It'd be embarrassing if Eduardo didn't have the tendency to take it as a challenge, if Eduardo didn't do his damnedest to make sure Mark was hard and aching again as soon as his body allowed.)

Generally, if Mark hasn't lost it yet, Eduardo will slide his tongue, wet and wickedly skilled (so very very practiced in driving Mark absolutely  _insane_ ) between Mark's teeth, just pet at Mark's with it for a moment or so, play with him until Mark is ready to push back, until their lips are flush together and inside Mark's mouth they prod and drag and _move_ , quick and needy and then slower, lazier. They'll bruise their lips as they smash and smush and catch, and their skin, so frantically clutching at each other, every part they can reach, and groaning in that muffled way they have to when neither of them will pull away for anything. 

(Mark sometimes will -- hell, _both_  of them have -- come right around that point. It's that perfect, that missed, that _excruciatingly_  hot.)

And then they'll have to breathe, and it'll be soft pecks, bitten corners, smiling exhales. Noses against cheeks and Eduardo mumbling, "This is so nice," tickling Mark's chin with that and the tip of his nose with his baby soft skin when Mark nods, a little jerkily, not entirely all there enough to know what he's answering, just knowing _yes_. 

"Missed you," he eventually says, and that's when they'll just brush, sweetly, tenderly, across each other's mouths, as Eduardo keeps trying to smile, to get Mark to smile back, but this has to be done first, this is necessary for now, and the smiles will come when they'll come. There'll be slips of tongue, tips touched, some slick rubbing, Mark letting out the softest _mmm_ when they get a bit close to panting out their breaths. 

"I love you." Eduardo ends with, when those smiles surface, when they can't touch mouths without chipped teeth anymore because it's too much, the two of them, there, against the wall (or sometimes the door), and Mark leans in to whisper it back. He doesn't know what expression's on his face, and neither does Eduardo; Mark's never said it eye-to-eye, but Eduardo can feel he means it, he hopes, by how his fingers cling whenever the words fall from him, by how his breath trembles, just a little. 

By how he does this thing where he snags Eduardo's hand and starts pulling him away, leaving the bag by the door, and dragging his lover to the room where, behind closed doors, Mark can ache and need, and cry, even, if he has to, and share it with the one person absolutely imperative to his existence.

(He lost him once: it's the most important experiment ever conducted, and the results are not ones he'd repeat, willingly.)

The order will be restored when his equilibrium tilts and Eduardo nudges him onto the pillows of whatever bed is theirs that night, and their mouths wisp at the edges of each other's, barely touches, just little suggestions of maybe kisses, maybe separations. Eduardo and Mark never last long though, ever, and genuinely relieved grunts will vibrate, testing the endurance of their already tried lips with the shaky sensation, when their tongues meet. Eduardo will hold himself up, careful not to crush Mark's bony body with his -- his that is thicker, stronger, everything more than Mark's -- and Mark will try to trip him up so that they're closer.

They'll kiss without turning the light on, making wet and sensual noises, lips swelling before they're even anywhere near finished: unnoticed, unheeded discomfort as every bit of them from their ankles to their hair (wild and untamed in completely different ways) moves together and tightens when they find the right places, the niches in space and skin where the two of them fit best.

Even when the sun goes down and they can't see where they're reaching, when they've fallen to their sides with their thighs aligned and their mouths aching, dry, nearly intolerant of their need to go on with more kisses, more harsh breathing and rough scratching lips, it won't be enough for them to part.

\---

Not unless Mark's stomach growls. At which point Eduardo will chuckle enough to make Mark wince away from the painful wobble of his mouth, and Mark will scowl down at the almost-concave part of him for interrupting.

Eduardo will nuzzle their lips together once more, just once, and then separate them, decisively, though his dark eyes will linger on the mouth he's bitten and tongued and mouthed to shreds, his jaw twitching in a wince at the involuntary lick of his own lips.

"C'mon, you know the rules," he'll say quietly, and Mark'll say that he ate a sandwich (funnily enough, this will happen no matter where he came from to be with Eduardo; only who fed it to him will have changed). Eduardo'll sigh at him, but his eyes will flicker, in this way that Mark took a long time to learn meant he was stepping back in time and remembering.

Mark, characteristically, will still protest all the way out to the car and into the restaurant, insisting he's old enough to know how to take care of himself and that Eduardo obviously has the maternal instincts some deity meant to instill in his sister, but he doesn't have to take that out on Mark. Eduardo, characteristically, will hear absolutely nothing he says about it, until he finally agrees to _order something big enough to encompass lunch and dinner, fine, is Eduardo satisfied_?

Neither of them, characteristically, will acknowledge that they're smiling -- admit that this is part of what they missed about the other's presence. Not until the words are beneath moans muffled by flushed flesh, later, after they're both fed and talked out.

There are still some things to be kept behind such parted, pliant, loosened lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was deleted when the M/E LJ community deleted the Fic Meme without warning, so I'm putting it here. If you have that page saved somehow, I invite you to contact me.
> 
> (Eventually, all of my fic will be here.)


End file.
